forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Astrologer
| used-by = Wizards | source = | rules = 2 ed. (Al-Qadim) }} Astrologers were unique wizards in Zakhara who used the constellations to enhance their spells and other powers. Astrologer was a wizard class kit for the Al-Qadim setting. Requirements Due to the strict nature of their unique way of practicing magic, astrologers tended to be very ordered and lawful individuals. Role These wizards often had the reputation of being mad scientists and were regarded with a healthy mixture of respect and fear. Because they needed a wide variety of expensive and rare equipment in order to fully function, astrologers usually hailed from wealthy families or possessed other connections to wealthy individuals. Astrologers always constructed their laboratories far from cities. Many Zakharan rulers who desired to have an astrologer as a member of their court looked upon them with disfavor because of this, because they believed the astrologers were being reclusive to thumb their noses at others. This was not the case. Astrologers built their towers far from cities because the light produced by cities during the night impacted the astrologer's work in a negative manner by making it harder for them to properly view the constellations. In addition to being skilled in studying the constellations, most astrologers were very proficient in gem-cutting, navigation, and possessed a high level of artistic ability. Possessions As far as mundane equipment went, astrologers could use the same weapons as other mages. They never wore armor. Once they established themselves in their own tower or laboratory, an astrologer had access to a large number of bizarre scientific apparatus. Benefits In addition to casting spells like mundane wizards, astrologers were able to "hang" spells on the constellations. To hang a spell an astrologer simultaneously studied the spell in question and the constellation upon which it would be hung. This extended the amount of time it took to learn the spell, but also greatly increased the speed at which the astrologer could cast the spell later on. After a spell was hung the astrologer could recall it instantly so long as the associated constellation was visible to the astrologer, allowing for casting even complex spells before others even realized a spell was being cast. There were twelve constellations in the Zakharan night sky, one for each of the Enlightened gods.Only eleven deities were listed as constellations: the eight Great Gods Hajama, Hakiyah, Haku, Jisan, Kor, Najm, Selan, and Zann, and the local gods Bala, Jauhar, and Vataqatal. Each constellation was only visible for a portion of the year, though there was plenty of overlap between them. Typically, any given constellation was fully visible for three months out of the year. A spell would remain hung on a constellation until it was used by the astrologer or until they dismissed it. Once a spell was hung the astrologer could not memorize that spell again until it was used. Hung spells did not count toward the number of spells an astrologer could memorize, freeing up their mental capacity to memorize more spells compared to other wizards. Hindrances Due to the unique way they practiced magic, astrologers could only utilize scrolls written by other astrologers. Scrolls written by astrologers were not merely spells, but a complex diagram of how a particular spell related to the constellations. These scrolls were incredibly complex and required intimate knowledge to make use of them, barring non-astrologers from accessing the spell. Astrologers could only hang one spell on a constellation at a time. Also, they could not use a hung spell during the daytime. The orreries needed by astrologers to perform their magic were very expensive and required precise knowledge to properly calibrate. Calibration was a time-consuming process involving the use of expensive gems. Appendix Notes Reference Category:Kits Category:Zakharan kits Category:Wizard kits Category:Wizards Category:Wizards (2e)